


The Tale of the Invincibutt

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: The often overlooked modern fairy tale of the princess of the kingdom of San Diego, and the curse that afflicted her. Only when her ass is spanked in such a way that leaves a mark will she be allowed to have sex.This story is inspired by the pictures found here: http://imgur.com/a/1ik6w





	The Tale of the Invincibutt

**Author's Note:**

> Any original characters, settings, or plot are property of the author. All characters are at least 18 years of age. If it illegal for you to view this material in your country, please do not read further. To everyone else: enjoy!

Once upon a time, in the magical land of San Diego, a powerful man, a king some would say, and his queenly wife, had a beautiful baby girl. On that day, the father took his newborn baby to a soothsayer, to ask her what kind of future his daughter would have. The seer said to the king that his daughter would grow gorgeous beyond compare, and be adored my many. He was elated to hear this prediction. She went on to say, however, that she would also be a huge slut.

He was outraged, and had not so many of her predictions in the past come true, he would not have believed her. He refused to let his daughter become a whore, so he pleaded with the woman for help. She told him she would put a spell on the girl, one that would prevent her from knowing an intimate touch. But like all spells, there must be a way to break them.

The magical woman told the new father that if someone were ever able to strike her in such a way to leave a mark, he would have claim to her, and the spell would be broken. He asked her why should the spell have such an easy means of breaking it. She told him not to worry, that the curse would make his daughter's ass become as strong as steel, as well as preserving her virginity. The father agreed, and so the spell was placed onto the unwitting child.

As she grew, the prediction came to pass, and she grew into a gorgeous young woman. Her hair was a fiery red-orange to match the passion in her heart. It was cut short and splaying outward, further resembling the fire it resembled. Lips were plump and pouty, and framed a smile that could both warm a heart or set loins ablaze, depending on the nature of her purple-eyed gaze. A sprinkling of tattoos adorned her soft, slightly tanned, skin. The ink did not stand out as much as her piercings, which could be seen embedded in her ears, lips, nose, tongue, belly button and/or nipples, depending on her preference for the day. 

The beauty of her body had no rival. Breasts were defiantly perky, despite their full size. Her waist pinched inward as her stomach showed off the toned fruits her laborious exercise produced. Hips flared outward, curving back down softly into thighs that framed her perpetually aroused pussy. Hers was a body built for sex, and yet, despite her efforts, it had never known a pleasurable touch.

The future of slutdom that was predicted was also coming true. She tried to get fucked any chance she got, but always failed. Cocks would turn limp between her plump lips, hands would become numb upon cupping her large breasts, her panties refused to be pulled down if any arousal was present, and, true to the witch's word, her ass was utterly unspankable. It was like striking steel plates. No man or woman alive could stand to press their flesh to hers for more than a second before their body revolted against their desires and forbade them to continue.

When she learned of the curse her father had requested, and how to break it, she set off, determined to break the spell that kept her from getting laid. The fiery-haired woman wore her most revealing clothes, including a mesh top, whose size and shape resembled more of a bra than a top. Like her top, her bottoms were closer to being panties than pants of any sort, the blue, torn, denim nearly disappearing between her beautiful globes. Dark stalkings went from her toes to half way up her thighs, pressing into her flesh and causing the first exposed inch of her thighs to bulge out over the top.

She put out the word that any man who could spank her ass so hard that it left a mark, she would immediately fuck. She chose a small park on the edge of the water, and knelt by a stump, under a sign she made that said "SPANK ME," in case any random person happened upon her, and waited.

Many showed up to the challenge, and stepped up to spank the most perfect ass any of them had ever seen. However, with each strike, each man left only with broken wrists, not satisfied libidos.  
Some became desperate, and started to strike her backside with blunt objects. Still, her heart-shaped butt remained unmarked. All around her were the broken and bent objects that were used against her ass of steel. She had even removed her shorts, leaving her only in her damp, white, panties, in hopes that somehow that would help. It did not. The day dragged on, and spirits were low. 

Then a man, on his daily walk, happened upon the crowd and went to see what the commotion was about. When her smoldering eyes fell upon him, she was instantly smitten. Just as she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Both of them felt their hearts flutter, and loins quiver with desire. Though she was willing to fuck any man who could break her curse, she hoped that he would be that man.

He asked the woman what she was doing. She was all too happy to explain, her smoky voice sending shivers down the man's penis. When she finished explaining the challenge, she curled her bottom lip over her teeth and bit down softly while gently swaying her hips back and forth to entice her hopeful champion even more.

The stranger looked around the field, at all the shattered instruments, then back to her divinely sculpted backside. With a firm nod and a plan, the man excused himself, leaving the woman to sigh to herself. When he returned, he gave no introductions or warning, just swung his hand meekly toward her right cheek. She rolled her eyes at the weak attempt, and looked back at him to scoff at the feeble attempt. Then she saw it. There, on her cheek, was a red hand print. And there, on the man's hand, was red paint. Could it have been that simple, she thought.

He tested his theory, and struck her other cheek, this time, with strength behind it. She nearly wept at the wondrous and new feeling. The spell had been broken! With shaky hands, she reached back and hooked her thumbs into the panty strings that encircled her waist. Slowly, as if not to awaken the curse that could just be slumbering, she peeled down the thong over her bulging ass, and away from her dripping sex. Never had open air brushed against her aroused labia, and the sensation caused her to lose some balance, bent over the tree stump.

When he saw the glorious womanhood of the woman he had just met, he wanted to do everything in his power to worship it. He wanted to taste the sweet honey it produced, and finger the soft and tight folds. She could read the desire on his face, having known a life of every desire she could concoct, and her eyes told him that there was only one thing she wanted in that moment: to get fucked. So, ignoring the murmurs and gasps of the crowd, the charming prince pulled free his sword and buried it into princess.

In a fit of pleasure from her first orgasm, seconds after the cock head touched her outer lips, the princess forced her fingers through the holes in her top and pulled, exposing her perky breasts to the air. Her tits leaped with every decisive thrust of her first lover. Shivers raced across her tensed body during her orgasms, which came every few pumps of the stranger's cock. The thin river of drool beginning to flow from the corner of her lips demonstrated the overwhelming power of her many orgasms, but neither party wished to stop.

The wet sounds of her juices against his flesh were drowned out by the roar of cheering around them. Some were upset they had been failed to complete a test they knew they could have, if they had only known how simple the answer was. Others were just happy to be getting a free show, and made sure to document it with their cameras. The crowd cheered with each time a curve of her body was cupped and squeezed, leaving a mark of red paint to show where the man had been. 

Every inch of her body was explored by him, by his hands, lips, and cock. His cock was thrust into her pussy and asshole. It pumped between her thighs, fucking her thigh gap, and between her tits, fucking her cleavage. She worshiped it with her mouth, and studied it with her hands. And, of course, he spanked her. A lot. The cruelest part of the curse was the princess loved the idea of being spanked, but not even she could lay a hand on her ass that gave her any sensation. Now, with each strike with his hand, the man delivered wave after wave of bliss across her nervous system.

For his last load, one would-be cameraman got up close with his phone to capture the ropes being cast into her waiting mouth. With the last trickle coming down from her chin and onto her held breasts, she turned to the camera phone and showed off the batter pooling around her tongue. She gave a deep swallow, then opened her mouth again to show it had all been sent to her stomach.

"See, daddy?" she said to the camera. "I became a slut after all." The camera followed her back up as she stood. The liberated woman wrapped her arms behind her lover's head and kissed him hard on the lips, while his hands squeezed and spanked her ass for all the phones still filming.

In no time at all, the woman's father found himself assaulted by link after link to videos of his daughter being deflowered before a cheering crowd. While she, and the stranger, lived happily ever after.


End file.
